tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mallard
Mallard *'Number': 4468, previously 22, E22, and 60022 *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Class': LNER A4 *'Built': March 3rd, 1938 *'Retired': April 25th 1963 *'Restored': 1986-8 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Mallard is the world's fastest steam engine, holding a speed record of 126 mp/h. He is a very popular exhibit at the National Railway Museum and is very well looked after. Bio Mallard was built on March 3rd, 1938, at Doncaster, where Gordon, Flying Scotsman, and Green Arrow were built. On the 3rd of July that year, while undergoing tests, he established a world speed record of 126 mp/h. He was renumbered to 22 by Edward Thompson's number scheme in 1946, then E22 in the Locomotive Exchange Trials and final to 60022 in British Railways days. After the decline of steam, Mallard was immediately preserved and put on display at the Museum of British Transport in Clapham, London. In 1975 he was taken to the National Railway Museum, where he remained until 1986, when he was overhauled and taken onto the main line. In 1988, the 50th anniversary of his record, he was retired and put back on display. It was announced in March 2010 that Mallard was to be moved to Locomotion, the National Railway Museum in Shildon, on June 23rd, 2010. He was pulled by the brand new steam locomotive Tornado; his departure from the museum was a result of the planned redevelopment of the NRM's Great Hall, which was recently cancelled due to unsuccessful funding. Mallard returned to York in July 2011. He was due to travel to the DB Museum in Nuremberg, Germany for a speed exhibition later in the year, but due to expenses, the event was cancelled. Mallard was one of the engines at Railfest in June 2012. Mallard celebrated the 75th anniversary of his world speed record in 2013, with all his preserved A4 brothers. As well as Mallard receiving a new coat of LNER Garter Blue, his two transatlantic A4 siblings, No. 60008 Dwight D. Eisenhower and No. 4489 Dominion of Canada were both temporarily shipped back to the United Kingdom to take part in the anniversary (both returned in spring 2014). The event was also attended by fellow siblings No. 60009 Union of South Africa, No. 4464 Bittern, and No. 60007 Sir Nigel Gresley. Basis Mallard is a LNER A4 4-6-2. Spencer is also a member of this class. Livery Mallard is currently painted in the LNER's garter blue with red wheels and steel rims. In BR service, Mallard wore BR Brunswick Green and, for a brief period in August 2012, was painted in Wartime Black. Appearances Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine (mentioned) * Thomas and the Great Railway Show Mallard also appeared in the 1979 Annual in "A Diary of Railway Dates: 20th Century". Voice Actors * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive!) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheRailTourRS1.png|Mallard with Thomas and Duchess of Hamilton File:Mallard1979Annual.JPG|Mallard in the 1979 Annual File:RealMallard.jpg|The real Mallard File:HornbyMallard.jpg|Hornby Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:National Railway Museum Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Real Engines Category:Other railways Category:4-6-2